


Free

by ma_rendezvous



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_rendezvous/pseuds/ma_rendezvous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about the kisses that Yabu always gives him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my livejournal (14/04/21).   
> My first cross-post, though.   
> And I'm sorry that this is kind of boring OTL

Yabu is kissing him and Inoo doesn’t like it.  
  
The kiss is so careful, so soft, with Yabu moving his lips in a kind of slow motion, nibbling Inoo’s upper and thinner lip, sucking it gently. The sounds of their lips connected are continual, a little infrequent between one and other, and Inoo can feel Yabu’s breath still normal against his face skin. The older’s tongue sneaks inside his craven. It massages Inoo’s one from below, but instead of fight for dominance that Inoo had expected, both pink muscles are only dancing together peacefully.  
  
And with his eyes still closed, Inoo frowns. Yabu is kissing him as if he’s too fragile. As if he isn’t human with solid bones and hinges and muscles. As if Yabu is so afraid that if he held him any tighter, or kissed him any firmer, he would break apart, scattered into pieces, like a fallen glassware or worse, a porcelain doll. And he doesn’t enjoy these sweet kisses, because his whole body is burning, yet his brain refuses to accept this special treatment from the one he loves the most.  
  
Inoo breaks the kiss. he slowly pulls himself and leans his back against the wall of the empty hallway to their office. Next to him are three different vending machines, and the machine closest to him radiates the warmth to his right side. The fact that they are in their head office and anyone could easily walk and see what they are doing doesn't give them any bother. Their hands are still entangled, their fingers are still lanced with each other’s. It’s like the world is their own, and damn with other people. Even so, Inoo isn’t satisfied with any of Yabu’s careful kisses.  
  
“I’m _not_ made of glass,” The raven says, low but demanding, his light brown eyes staring at Yabu’s deeper one with glimmer. “I won’t break that easily, Kou. I’m not sent in a box with ‘handle-with-care’ label.”  
  
Yabu smiles and Inoo’s heart skips a beat. It’s Yabu’s perfect smile; his thin lips curved upward, a small dimple on his cheek, and his eyes that are narrowed cutely. The older of the two chuckles as he leans himself in to Inoo’s smaller frame, and Inoo can feel the heat overtaking his body over again, which is not coming from the machine next to him. Their eyes never leave each other’s. And Yabu is gorgeous, so _gorgeous_ , that for a second Inoo forgets that he’s a mere human being.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Yabu says, low but dominating, his lips a breath away from Inoo’s. “But I _enjoy_ kissing you like that. I’m careful with everything I treasure. And I treasure you the most, so I can’t help it.”  
  
Inoo’s breath hitches and he gulps. “You sound like a creep,”  
  
“Do you mind, _Love_?”  
  
The older’s eyes are sincere and loving, and Inoo can feel his stomach grumbles, sending an intense heat to his cheeks, making them turning even more rosy than before. Of why Yabu could always make him melt like that, he can never tell. But he loves the feeling. He loves being loved by Yabu.  
  
“...I think I don’t,” He shakes his head a little nonetheless.  
  
And after Yabu’s other chuckle, Inoo is being kissed by those sweet, sweet lips over again. Inoo thinks, this is what it feels like to be a lit candle, this is what it feels like to be melted by a fire. He still doesn’t like how Yabu kisses him like he’s delicate. But he knows he’s free to decide. He lets his lover do as much as he like. He lets Yabu show him the world that only they know.  
  
  
  
  


***-* END *-***


End file.
